


【丹邕】蟬蛻（十三）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】蟬蛻（十三）

收拾好餐盤，邕聖祐伸了個懶腰，拍拍同學的肩膀後便跟著一群朋友往高三教學樓走。

週一下午第一節是大考必考的共同數學，留在原教室上課十分便利，時間點卻驚人地難熬，身旁同學們一個個七嘴八舌抱怨著學校課程安排的荒謬，邕聖祐只是在一旁聽著，偶爾隨口附和幾聲，跟腔嘲笑上次共數課上打瞌睡的人。一群高三學生鬧烘烘地經過高二教學樓前方那片草坪，正相互打鬧著，遠處卻傳來一陣又一陣的尖叫，男的女的，此起彼落，聲音像是被拋上空中後重重落下的石頭，聽得讓人心慌。

站在邕聖祐身後的男同學在班上是出了名的膽小，就在幾個人站在草坪上四處張望，尋找著這陣吵鬧的來源時，他推了推邕聖祐的肩膀，顫巍巍地望向他。「別看了，快回去吧，怪嚇人的。」

邕聖祐回頭看了他一眼。

「嘁！」見同學一如往常的怕事，站在一旁的邕聖祐前桌不屑地白了一眼後往高二教學樓的方向指了指，「看就知道一定是學弟妹在鬧，怕什麼？」

「鬧也不會叫這麼大聲的，」男同學皺起眉頭，害怕之餘顯然有些擔心，「恐怕出事了。」

朝高二教學樓望去，邕聖祐看著三樓窗邊隱約能見的人群，正為高二九班在二樓鬆一口氣，卻看到三樓一個男同學打開窗戶，往外探頭後便惟恐天下不亂地向一二樓的同級生們大聲廣播道：「打架啦！打架啦！姜丹尼爾跟十三班的幹架啦──！流了好多血啊！！」

站在教學樓下方，連同邕聖祐在內的一眾高三學長們一聽，錯愕地面面相覷了會兒後才有人開口。「丹尼爾…不是跟聖祐很要好的那個後輩嗎？」男同學說著，才剛要轉頭問問邕聖祐，卻見他白著一張臉，什麼也沒交代就急急忙忙往高二教學樓飛奔而去。「喂、喂！聖祐！」

早在聽到姜丹尼爾四個字的瞬間，邕聖祐的腦子便一片空白，那好事學弟的最後一句話更是讓他全身血液傾刻凝結，於是他想也沒想，顫著身子拔腿就往樓裡衝。腎上腺素讓他的心臟如同即將爆炸般劇烈跳動，因狂奔而急促的呼吸一下又一下地刺著他的肺，胸腔有如被狠狠撕裂般疼痛，邕聖祐卻希望自己能再快一點、再快一點，彷彿只要再快一點，姜丹尼爾便會完好無缺地站在眼前。

奔上三樓似乎是轉眼間的事，站在人群外，邕聖祐能聽到驚呼聲中隱約夾雜的悶哼與擊打聲，踮起腳，他焦急地往人群中央望去，奈何觀望群眾實在太多，連兩個事主的身影都看不到，無助地看著面前擁擠的人群，邕聖祐左顧右盼了下，好不容易找到個縫隙，側過身，他深吸口氣後硬著頭皮就擠了進去。

「…不好意思，借過一下！借過、借我過一下！」

從未這般狼狽，無視身邊一個個埋怨的視線，邕聖祐皺著眉頭試圖接近中央那圈被人刻意空出的競技場，愛湊熱鬧卻又深怕遭到波及的人群卻不斷相互推搡著將他往側邊推去。緊密的人群中，邕聖祐能聽見姜丹尼爾的呼喊聲，激動得完全不似他認識的那個小學弟，他聽不清姜丹尼爾在喊些什麼，那一拳一拳落在肉上的聲響卻清晰得像打在他身上，震得他心臟亂了節奏，伸出手，心急如焚的邕聖祐別無他法，只好用身體大力撞開眼前層層堆疊的人群，好不容易擠到最內圈時，制服早已被拉扯得變了型，像破布一樣搭在身上。

「道歉！現在就給我下跪道歉！」

剛從人群中探出頭，邕聖祐便聽見姜丹尼爾大聲吼道，聲音是從未聽過的憤怒。平時整齊平順的頭髮此刻萬分凌亂，幾個鞋印在潔白襯衫上顯得怵目驚心，被扯開的領口還掛著幾束線頭，鈕釦則不曉得在扭打間飛到了何處，露出一片光潔的胸膛。儘管滿身瘡痍，姜丹尼爾仍在一番苦戰後取得了上風。只見他坐在對手的肚子上，大概是吃過對方的苦頭，跨著長腿，他踩住那人的右手，雙手則揪起那人同樣散亂的衣領，鮮血從額角碰傷的口子汩汩流出，染紅的半張臉嚇壞了包含邕聖祐在內的所有旁觀群眾。

被姜丹尼爾壓制住的人也好不到哪去。相較於姜丹尼爾，那人身形稍顯單薄，全身上下滿是因為在地上扭打而沾上的塵土，灰撲撲的模樣像隻被生擒的老鼠，被姜丹尼爾打得鼻青臉腫，掛著兩行鼻血，他狠狠地瞪向姜丹尼爾，左手則不甘示弱地朝他比了個中指。

「操你媽我什麼都沒做道什麼歉！」

「什麼都沒做？」見對方說得理直氣壯，姜丹尼爾揪著那人衣領的手一用力就把他半個人從地上稍稍抬起，踩著對方手腕的左腳則作為支撐狠狠地踩在他腕骨上，逼得對方痛苦地大叫了聲。「你這畜生…有種寫那種噁心巴拉的破爛東西就要有那個雞巴軟蛋給我承認！」

「丹尼爾！」知道素來溫和好說話的姜丹尼爾一旦動怒會像是變了個人，但此時此刻，無視他人痛苦，像殺紅了眼般殘忍地對著落敗者動手的姜丹尼爾卻陌生得讓邕聖祐打從心底覺得害怕，聽見他嘴裡不乾不淨地罵著，帶著恐懼，邕聖祐緊張地出聲制止道。

聽到許久未見的呼喚，姜丹尼爾正要揮下去的拳頭硬生生停在了半空，轉過頭，看著那人不知從何而來的狼狽，姜丹尼爾臉上的戾氣瞬間消散。「聖祐哥？」沒想過邕聖祐會聞風而至，想到自己這副暴力的模樣就這麼被邕聖祐看到，姜丹尼爾鬆開了原先緊抓著對方衣領的手，像個做錯事被抓包的孩子般，游移的一雙眼睛顯得有些驚慌失措。

見剛剛還惡狠狠地對著自己拳打腳踢的人突然間乖順得像隻羊，那被姜丹尼爾騎在肚子上的男同學掃了站在人群中的邕聖祐一眼，卻正巧對上那雙帶著關切的眼睛，楞了楞，他突然一顫一顫地笑了起來，動作牽扯到嘴角傷口，扭曲的面部像笑又像哭，乾涸在口鼻間的血液讓他看上去滑稽中帶著一絲詭異。「哈、哈哈…是這樣嗎？你是因為他所以才莫名其妙揍我的嗎？」望向頭頂上方的姜丹尼爾，他問道，眼底卻是一片了然。

「莫、」姜丹尼爾一聽，才剛因為看到邕聖祐而稍減的怒氣又再度沸騰起來。「媽的你根本就欠、」

「你是同性戀嗎？」躺在地上，沒了方才的激動，男同學勾起嘴角，笑得鄙夷地朝邕聖祐伸了伸下巴，「就跟他一樣是個喜歡被男人幹的同性戀？啊…還是說你跟黃旼炫一樣，已經跟他好上了？」抬起頭，像是想要讓對方聽得更清楚，在被牽制的情況下他使勁朝身上的姜丹尼爾靠攏，字句從他嘴唇的開闔間如一發發子彈投射而出，瞄準的靶心是姜丹尼爾，要害被一發命中的卻是站在一旁的邕聖祐。

大家都知道黃旼炫是個同性戀，大家都知道邕聖祐與黃旼炫最近走得很近，事實與眼下的突發狀況本該平行的兩條線，突然被那男同學的話暴力地擰起、糾纏，最後合而為一。

順著線，細碎的交頭接耳頓時一擁而上。

看著周圍或男或女，戴著各色領帶的人群，邕聖祐被迫知道了在言語面前，人的意志有多薄弱，而人的視線又能有多可怖，只因一句空口白話，一個轉念猜想，那一雙雙眼中原本充斥著的敬意與愛慕傾刻間便化為泡影，獨留原生的冷漠與猜忌，用打量將他一層層剝光，讓他赤身裸體地站在雪地中央。  
就如過去無數個夜晚裡，在那些沒有臉孔的夢境中所看過的一樣。

冰冷而灼熱，沉默卻喧囂。

擔心地看了站在旁邊慘白著張臉的邕聖祐一眼，姜丹尼爾狠狠瞪向身下的人，再次用力揪住那皺得發爛的衣領，咬牙切齒地警告：「…再敢胡說你他媽今天就要死在我手上。」

男同學只是哼笑了聲。「就憑你愛摸男人雞巴的拳頭？」

「你！」

「喂！邕聖祐。邕聖祐！叫你呢！」無視姜丹尼爾越收越緊的手，男同學仰起頭望向逐漸被人群區隔開的邕聖祐，明明身為後輩，卻用著平語一臉挑釁地叫道，直到邕聖祐被逼得一臉蒼白地看向他，才輕蔑地笑了笑。「騙了我們大家很得意？你他媽是黃旼炫讓你濕得快，還是這小子讓你濕得快？」

面無表情地看著那人，邕聖祐沒說話。

「是黃旼炫幹你比較爽，還是這小子幹得爽、唔…！」

地上的人被姜丹尼爾一拳打得臉偏了過去，邕聖祐卻沒有移開視線。直直地看著眼前這個被紅著一雙眼的姜丹尼爾一拳又一拳地揍得滿臉是血的人，莫名地，他突然想起第一天收到的藍色信封裡寫了什麼。

曾經，裡頭也出現過喜歡兩個字。

然而，這份喜歡卻在極短的時間裡迅速變了質，在不欲人知的陰暗角落衰敗腐壞，積聚至今才以這樣醜陋不堪的姿態暴露出來，酸敗的惡臭腐蝕著地基，他的金字塔就此分崩離析。

這個以他人的喜愛為磚，一塊一塊堆砌而成的金字塔，卻因為他人的喜愛而傾毀崩塌，世上何來比這更諷刺的事。

邕聖祐想笑，緊抿著直顫抖的嘴角卻不聽使喚。

身後逐漸傳來窸窸窣窣的交談聲與凌亂的腳步聲，他想回頭，視線卻始終只能停留在那個承受著姜丹尼爾的拳頭卻仍笑得猙獰的男生臉上，看著不斷從他口鼻冒出的鮮血，邕聖祐內心作嘔，眼皮卻像是要他親眼目睹一磚一瓦崩塌瓦解的過程般，固執地堅守位置，直到看見兩雙黑色男士皮鞋擋住了那男生的臉，他痠澀得有些模糊的雙眼才被一陣溫暖的黑暗覆蓋住。

「別看了。」

黃旼炫的聲音突地從背後傳來，邕聖祐能感覺到手腕被緊緊握住，接著一個力道將他一步步往後帶，待再次恢復光明時，眼前只剩黃旼炫那張戴著眼鏡、看上去有些傷心的臉。

他傷心什麼？看著黃旼炫的表情，邕聖祐有些不解。

被當眾出櫃的是他，被社交自殺的是他；受損的是他，受辱的也是他。

黃旼炫是在傷心什麼？

邕聖祐平靜地看著他，但在與那雙眼睛的對視之下，原先尚不存在的難堪與委屈卻突然如湧泉般憑空噴發，來勢又急又猛，讓他只能緊抿起嘴才堪堪制止眼淚奪眶而出。

看見邕聖祐雙眼猛然泛紅，黃旼炫不發一語地拉著他往樓梯走。

聽到二年級打架的消息，黃旼炫第一時間便知道邕聖祐一定會跑去確認姜丹尼爾的安全，於是匆匆忙忙地從操場另一端的高三教室趕了過來，果不其然就見那熟悉的背影站在人群中，孤立無援的模樣令他心頭一緊，顧不上旁人的視線與議論，循著老師開出的路來到他身邊後便伸手將人拉了出來。  
他都聽到了。

果然，能寫出那種不堪入目的騷擾信，本人口裡也不會乾淨到哪裡去，若非那人已經被姜丹尼爾打得血流如柱，他真想上前補幾腳，踹開那人的腦袋看看裡面都裝得些什麼狗屎東西。

只可惜，他沒有仁慈到那種程度就能滿足。

正盤算著該如何教訓那早已被姜丹尼爾公開處刑的騷擾犯後輩，黃旼炫剛走下幾階樓梯，腳步卻被手上抓著的人停止動作的反作用力遏止，回頭往上一瞧，卻見邕聖祐正用著他從未見過的冰冷眼神注視著他。

可悲的是，就連這個初次見到的眼神，黃旼炫竟也能讀懂。

「是你說的嗎？」

背著光，邕聖祐血色全無的臉看上去有些滲人，一雙薄唇讓本就毫無起伏的聲音顯得更為尖銳鋒利，而早在被邕聖祐那樣看著的下一秒，黃旼炫就曉得自己會被誤會。

沒做過的事情就是沒做過，不費吹灰之力，他便能讓自己看上去光明磊落，但要對眼前的人不產生失望，卻似乎需用罄他所有的耐心與力氣。收緊抓著那纖細手腕的手，他平靜地回望向邕聖祐，「…不是。」

「但這件事只有你一個人知道。」

邕聖祐說道，聲音輕得稱得上飄渺，若非親眼看到那雙唇的動作，黃旼炫甚至會以為那是自己腦袋裡的聲音。看著幾階階梯上的人，黃旼炫沉默了會兒。「顯然姜丹尼爾也知道了。」

「是你告訴他的？」朝黃旼炫逼問著，邕聖祐其實並不清楚自己到底希望黃旼炫說些什麼，是或不是、承認抑或不承認根本無關緊要，或許只是現下這個荒謬的情況讓他感到煩躁，或許他只是想要隨便找個人胡亂發洩一通，而黃旼炫剛剛好就近在眼前。

他知道自己正在發脾氣，內心的委屈與無助早已遠遠超載，怒火與怨恨讓他無法保持冷靜，唯一能讓他緊握住手中好不容易拼拼湊湊得來的理智，好避免在此時此刻就地崩潰的，便是用這張嘴將事情發生的所有罪責與過錯全拋到另一個人身上。

而黃旼炫只是剛剛好是那個人。

一如往常的剛剛好。

「是你告訴他的吧。」

「我為什麼要這麼做？」面對毫無根據的指控，黃旼炫皺起眉頭瞪向站在上方背著光的邕聖祐，除了覺得這段沒有絲毫建設性的對話是邕聖祐又一次的無理取鬧外，一個聲音同時也不斷在心中對他說著自己只是姜丹尼爾的替罪羔羊。

邕聖祐只是無法接受這一切都是姜丹尼爾惹出來的禍罷了。

他沒法接受自己亟欲掩蓋的事情被姜丹尼爾的一時衝動狠狠刨出，不敢正視自己被姜丹尼爾無心背叛的事實，也不想承認那滿腔無處發洩的怒火都是因姜丹尼爾而起。

但他卻可以輕易地把這些全推到他頭上。

極力忽視那越發清晰的耳語，黃旼炫顫抖著雙唇問道：「這麼做對我有什麼好處？」

被黃旼炫的反問問住，邕聖祐絞起眉心卻只能沉默。

黃旼炫的確沒有理由，他答應過自己不會出手干涉便一定會做到。黃旼炫的信守承諾，黃旼炫的理智冷靜他都明白，明白得清清楚楚，但在他瀕臨崩潰的如今，難道黃旼炫連為他當一次罪魁禍首、扮一次黑臉、做一次壞人都不願意嗎？

他知道黃旼炫一直以來都忍受著自己的任性妄為，但既然過去的六百多天都忍下來了，為什麼今天不可以？為什麼就今天不行？

他寧願過去黃旼炫從來都拒絕自己，也不想他在今天，這個他最需要一次縱容的當下將他擺在理智與邏輯面前檢視衡量。

瞪了眼黃旼炫面帶不甘的臉，大力甩開手腕上的桎梏，邕聖祐側身越過擋在樓梯正中央的黃旼炫後便自顧自地走下樓，正要轉身從連結平台往下一級樓梯走去，卻聽見黃旼炫在身後大聲叫住自己。

「你到底把我當成什麼！」顧不上現在早已是上課時間，被那個逐漸放大的聲音逼得失了冷靜，挾著撲天蓋地的委屈與怨懟，黃旼炫紅著眼睛大聲吼道：「你難道沒有想過我為什麼會連課都不上的站在這裡？為什麼天天跟著你胡鬧？為什麼要護著你、關心你、安慰你？為什麼要忍受這些！為什麼！」

看著邕聖祐沉默的背影，這些話說出口的瞬間，黃旼炫便後悔了。

這個世界上，每個人都有自己的角色。

邕聖祐的光鮮亮麗，姜丹尼爾的初生之犢，他的冷靜自持。假如脫去了這個被外人所熟知的外殼，他還剩什麼？他所剩的，那外殼下尚未完全變化成形的軀體，帶著赤裸裸慾望的模樣，醜陋得不堪入目，連他自己都不忍直視，更何況是邕聖祐。

邕聖祐曾說過，他們是蟬，一旦羽化，一生便註定短暫。

那時他是怎麼安慰他的，他還記得清清楚楚，然而他從未跟他提過：羽化，也有失敗的時候。

比起稍縱即逝的一個月更為曇花一現，相較生命消亡後留下的蟬蛻更為遺憾，永遠靜止在從殼脫出的那一瞬間，半是成蟲半是若蟲，似蟬而非蟬，若死又若生。

從未讓感情凌駕於理性的他，僅此一次的衝動，卻落得滿盤皆輸，若結局註定悲慘，那還不如從一開始就安安靜靜地死在土裡，也好過四肢殘缺地困在這狹窄的殼裡，求生不得求死不能。

不想讓站在下方的人看見自己哭泣的樣子，遮著臉，黃旼炫用手抹去臉上的淚水，帶著鹹味的淚珠卻像是大海的波濤，一波一波地打上他的眼眶，無法止歇，好在邕聖祐並沒有回頭。

連一個動作都沒有。

「我沒有拜託你。」

邕聖祐的聲音從下方傳來，黃旼炫擦著淚水的手僵了僵。

「你說的這些，我從來都沒有拜託過你。」黃旼炫的心意他是隱約察覺到了，但當他除了遺憾之外什麼也沒感覺時，他便知道總有一天會迎來這種局面。看著前方一片斑駁的白牆，邕聖祐冷硬地說，心中卻閃過一絲愧咎。

黃旼炫畢竟是他的朋友。

但既然無法回應黃旼炫的任何期待，或許就此了斷，於他於己，才是一件好事。反正他已經什麼都沒有了，再少一個，也沒什麼區別。

邕聖祐一句話便輕易地打回他所有質問，黃旼炫聽了卻只能慘笑著點點頭，若非哭得泣不成聲，他還真想為他鼓鼓掌，叫一句說得好。

邕聖祐的確沒有任何理由為他的行為負責，那些自發性的關心與安慰都只是他出於自我滿足與慾望的產物，與邕聖祐沒有一星半點的關係。

他並非不明瞭，只是一時氣不過。

有時就是這麼一個檻，不跨過去也罷，偏偏自己犯賤，跨了沒跨成，反倒還摔一跤，跌得自己鼻青臉腫，又能怪誰？

大概是沉默太久，當黃旼炫終於將哭得一塌糊塗的臉從手掌中移開時，樓梯下方那個身影早已消失得無影無蹤，一步步走下階梯，他將手伸進褲子口袋中，剛握住口袋裡的手帕，指尖卻碰到了捱在帕子旁的信紙。

邕聖祐不必感激他的關心，不必清楚他的動機，更不必明白他的感情；他的所作所為都是自私的驅使，純然慾望的衍生，不受邕聖祐好惡的制約，與邕聖祐這個人無關。

這是他對他自己的放縱。

第一次，也是最後一次。 

 

 

回到高三五班教室，一拉開門，二十幾雙眼睛便像叢林中感知到獵物靠近的動物般齊刷刷地朝邕聖祐望去。

看著同學們投來的視線，邕聖祐知道事情已經傳到了這裡。或許是有其他高三好事者回傳的消息，也可能是幾個在事發現場違反校規使用手機錄影的圍觀學弟妹將影片上傳到網上。無論是哪個，全都糟糕透頂。

這個學校果然太小，小得讓人喘不過氣。

「邕聖祐？怎麼這麼晚才進教室？」

共數老師是個新來的年輕女教師，此刻她正拿著粉筆站在講台後的黑板前講解著初級微分例題，驚訝的神色在身上死板的黑色套裝襯托下顯得她更像是個社會菜鳥，邕聖祐沒回話，只看了她一眼便走到自己位子上，還未落座，雙腳卻在見到桌上的紙條後被釘在了原地。

『死同性戀。』

用紅色原子筆寫的幾個大字斜躺在從筆記本上撕下來的一頁紙上，被來回畫粗的筆劃看不出留言者的字跡，暴力而突兀地妄圖就此概括這個座位主人的一切。

拿起那張紙條，聽見從教室後方某個角落傳來的熟悉訕笑聲，邕聖祐突然覺得可笑至極。

他知道人不可能討好所有人，也不曾妄想自己能用那副精心設計好的面孔得到所有人的喜愛，得到越多人的認同，便會有同等的嫉妒與怨恨隨之而來，這些道理他都明白，而他也早在接受這個事實時做好了心理準備。

但這算什麼？

寫騷擾信的那個後輩是，寫這紙條的同學也是，他們的喜歡都太過短暫虛假，人前對他無盡吹捧，像朋友般前呼後擁地圍繞在他身邊，人後卻不知說了多少他的關於與聽說，才會恨不得在他落馬時立馬上前踩兩腳，落井下石得卑鄙且無恥。

但他自己又好到哪去？

看著那朱紅色的四個大字，邕聖祐覺得現在的自己粗糙得就像紙上那因太過刻意而凌亂不堪的線條，充滿空隙得毫無美感。

這個『邕聖祐』是假的。

在被迫出櫃的瞬間，這個他苦心經營打造的『邕聖祐』便開始產生裂痕，裂痕隨著每一個步伐逐漸擴大，在金字塔的斷垣殘壁中掉落他曾細細畫上的塗裝，走到了這裡，這個名為邕聖祐的假人早已露出裡頭粗製濫造的白色內裡，衰敗得殘破不堪。

而他竟還奢望人們對這假人的喜愛是真實的。

到頭來，可笑的不是一夕間態度丕變的人，而是這個沉浸在虛情假意中卻始終不自知的自己。

「邕聖祐？」見邕聖祐回到座位旁卻只是呆呆站在那裡，女老師皺起眉頭狐疑地喚了聲，「現在還在上課，請快點坐下。」

年輕女老師的聲音溫柔，絲毫沒有威脅性，拿著紙條，邕聖祐抬頭看了女老師一眼後又轉過頭看向教室裡的其他同學。高三下學期本就是讓人神經緊繃的時期，每一分鐘的浪費都是對人生的不負責任，課程進度被干擾顯然讓許多同學不滿，充滿責備的視線直直對上他的臉，只有幾個聽到消息後對他還存有幾絲同情的同學用疏離間帶著關心的眼神回望著他。

對上前桌那安慰中藏著些許猶豫的目光，邕聖祐苦笑了下後低頭揉起手中的紙條將之丟到了地上。

他不要了。

這些虛假易變的喜愛、暗箭難防的妒憎、隔岸觀火的關懷，連同這個敗絮裸露的假『邕聖祐』，他都不要了。

金字塔是那狗崽子破壞的，但這個塔頂的位置，是他自己走下來的。

誰想要誰拿走便是，他邕聖祐什麼都不要了。

拿起掛在桌邊的書包，邕聖祐伸手就將課桌裡的所有書本全掃進了包裡，拉起拉鍊，手一甩便將書包單掛在肩膀上，無視年輕教師在講台前慌張的叫喚聲，面無表情地往教室後門走去。

臨走前，他居高臨下地斜睨了坐在後排那發出訕笑聲的男同學一眼，在他錯愕的目光下舉起右手，直直地朝他比了個中指。

「去你媽的。」


End file.
